IBC Dominates Kantar Media’s National TV Ratings in November
December 4, 2013 More Filipino households across urban and rural homes nationwide tuned in to the top-caliber programs produced by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation this November, scoring an average audience share of 25%, or 5 points ahead of ABS-CBN’s audience share of 44% and GMA’s audience share of 33%, based on recent data from Kantar Media. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. Data showed that IBC maintained its primetime (6PM-12MN) supremacy with an average audience share of 25%, or 10 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 48% and GMA’s 32%. The strong performance was driven by the network’s quality line-up of drama teleseryes, including the number one most watched program 2013 PLDT MyDSL PBA Philippine Cup with an average national TV rating of Milo Energy Drink vs. Air21 Express (25.9%), Globalport Batang Pier vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (34.1%), Milo Energy Drink vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers (33.5%) and Alaska Aces vs. Rin or Shine Elasto Painters (33.2%), and the NBA basketball games for the 2013-14 season of Golden State Warriors vs. Oklahoma City Thunder (31.3%), Atlana Hawks vs. Detroit Pistons (30.5%) and Minnesota Timberwolves vs. Denver Nuggets (30.0%). IBC PrimeTastik also ruled in other key territories such as Balance Luzon (areas in Luzon outside Mega Manila) with an average audience share of 27% compared to ABS-CBN’s 51% and GMA’s 33%; in Visayas where it recorded 13%, or more than thrice as ABS-CBN’s 65% and GMA’s 20%; and in Mindanao with 12% against ABS-CBN’s 62% and GMA’s 23%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. Aside from leading in primetime, IBC also continued to beat other networks across all programming blocks The morning (6AM-12MN) block which has been recorded an average audience share of 28% vs ABS-CBN’s 37% and GMA’s 33%. The early afternoon (12NN-3PM) block hit 29%, while ABS-CBN got 41% and GMA got 37%. It was driven by the noontime show Lunch Break, which once more overtook It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga in ratings game. IBC’s late afternoon block (3PM-6PM) scored 22%, or 4-point higher than ABS-CBN’s 43% and GMA’s 32%. Express Balita remained as the most trusted TV newscast as it registered an average national TV rating of 29.9% beating again ABS-CBN’s TV Patrol with 27.5% and GMA’s 24 Oras with only 17.2%. It also clinched the second spot on the top 30 list of most watched programs in the country in November. Drew Arellano’s hit game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (27.3%), on the other hand, climbed to the eleventh spot in the previous month. Other programs in the top 30 produced by IBC include The Weakest Link, Born to be a Superstar, Safe In The Arms Of Love, Whattaboys, Sandy's Romance and Maya Loves Sir Chief. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its current subscribers are ABS-CBN, NBN, IBC, PTV, Sky Cable, J. Romero and Associates, 720ConsumerConnect, Starcom, OMD, PhD, Mediacom, Mindshare, MEC, Maxus, Universal McCann, Wellmade Manufacturing Corporation, Brand Ideas, and MPG Havas. They also include pan-regional networks like CSM Media Inc., Fox International Channels, Star HK, Discovery, AXN, HBO, MTV, Sony Pictures Television International, Celestial Tiger, and A&E Television Network. Among these, the following subscribe to both urban and rural TV audience measurement: ABS-CBN, IBC, Brand Ideas, MPG Havas, and 720ConsumerConnect. According to an online survey conducted by top entertainment blog LionHearTV recently, Kantar Media remains as the most trusted provider of television ratings in the Philippines for two consecutive years. Out of 220 respondents, 84% said they believe in the figures released by Kantar Media more than AGB Nielsen’s, which only garnered 18%. 'TABLE 1. TOTAL DAY (6AM-12MN) NATIONAL TV VIEWERSHIP IN NOVEMBER 2013 BY HOUSEHOLDS' 'TABLE 2. PRIMETIME (6PM-12MN) TV VIEWERSHIP IN NOVEMBER 2013 BY HOUSEHOLDS' 'TABLE 3. BALANCE LUZON PRIMETIME TV VIEWERSHIP IN NOVEMBER 2013 BY HOUSEHOLDS' 'TABLE 4. TOTAL VISAYAS PRIMETIME TV VIEWERSHIP IN NOVEMBER 2013 BY HOUSEHOLDS' 'TABLE 5. TOTAL MINDANAO PRIMETIME TV VIEWERSHIP IN NOVEMBER 2013 BY HOUSEHOLDS' 'TABLE 6. MORNING (6AM-12NN) TV VIEWERSHIP IN NOVEMBER 2013 BY HOUSEHOLDS' 'TABLE 7. EARLY AFTERNOON (12NN-3PM) TV VIEWERSHIP IN NOVEMBER 2013 BY HOUSEHOLDS HOUSEHOLDS' 'TABLE 8. TOP 30 PROGRAMS FROM JANUARY TO DECEMBER 2013 (NATIONAL HOMES)' Source: Kantar Media